(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display is a display device which adjusts a quantity of penetrated light by applying a voltage to an electrode of a display panel and re-arranges liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer of the display panel.
The liquid crystal display may be manufactured to be relatively thin. However, the liquid crystal display has a disadvantage in that side visibility thereof is worse than front visibility, so that various types of liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods have been developed in order to overcome the disadvantage.